Lost Souls and Bare Bones
by notkimberly
Summary: It's not just that she makes him a better person, and she does, but he changes her too. He challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life, beliefs. He's either the best thing for her or the worst.
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first attempt of fanfiction and I have a clear idea of how the story is going to go, but I'm open to suggestions. I decided to use Scorpius and Rose as my muse because we're free to do what we want with them and still have them in the Harry Potter universe. Anyways, I'm open to anything you guys have to suggest. Constructive criticism is welcome, however bashing is not. This first chapter is only an insight into Rose's relationship with a few people and lets you get to know her so there isn't much dialogue.**

* * *

Rose Weasley held her breath as she stepped out of her hiding spot behind Mrs. McGonagall, Hogwarts' Headmistress, and walked towards the large throne like chair in full view of every house in the Great Hall. Once she figured out that she could no longer continue without oxygen she inhaled and exhaled systematically. Step, Inhale, Step, Exhale, repeat process. She looked around her and sat down in the chair awaiting the decision of the sorting hat.

If you were to ask her which house she wanted to be in, she would tell you in a sure voice that she wanted to become a Gryffindor and you would nod along thinking 'of course she would'– she's the child of two members of the Golden Trio. The ox-blood red and golden colors would bring out both the gold and red shades of her hair and make her clear blue eyes seem even more mesmerizing and out of place.

But that's not what fate had in store for her. Fate, the thing she absolutely abhorred and thought ridiculous. Her logical mind refused to believe that daily occurrences were beyond her control. And so when the sorting hat began to murmur about her being perfect for Gryffindor she tensed. She knew that the Gryffindor house would worship her and expect her to be the exact replica of her mother, Hermione Granger, and she refused. Despite having the same facial structure, doe like eyes and unruly hair, she wasn't her mother and she didn't intend to become her.

And with a subtle shake of the head, the sorting hat noticed her discomfort and began muttering words that no one in the room could understand. Her clammy hands froze as she looked at her cousin Albus who looked pale, yet peaceful despite having been sorted into Slytherin. Remembering a conversation she had heard multiple times between him and his father and how no matter which house he would be sorted into he'd love him all the same. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath contemplating whether the same principles would count for her. Despite her doubts she whispered, "I don't want to be my mother."

The sorting hat let out a giant chuckle that brought students out from the recesses of their brains and once again began to pay attention to the curly haired, ginger as her eyes widened in fear of the results. In reality she had no clue who she was, or what she wanted to be. Only one phrase repeated in her brain in the short time she spent under the scrutiny of the wise hat, 'I am not my mother, I am not Hermione Granger, nor I am my father.'

She caught sight of James Potter, the Gryffindor, the embodiment of her parents and his and she sighed and whispered in a reminiscent voice of Harry Potter himself, "Anything but Gryffindor."

The minutes had felt like hours as she awaited her future. It felt as if an eternity had passed and yet she still hadn't heard the decision. She asked herself if she had gone deaf, raising her wrist to her ear and heard the clashing of metal on metal and knew that her sense of hearing was working perfectly.

Then the room became quiet and it was as if everyone in the room had inhaled at once when the ancient voice of the sorting hat screamed out, "Ravenclaw!"

* * *

It had been four years since her first day at Hogwarts and Rose was still far from stepping out of her mother's shadow. She traipsed through her first year getting top marks, beating the ever so arrogant Scorpius Malfoy at every test mindlessly. She didn't do it to spite him, not even to obey her Father's orders that day at platform 9 ¾. She did it simply because she couldn't help it. She enjoyed books of all kind and the knowledge that she gained from every page of every chapter clouded her heart with an elated joy.

Her cousin Albus often teased her about being a book worm, always saying that she could survive on the sustenance of books alone and she would smile give her Slytherin cousin a playful shove and continue to soak in the knowledge that was right at her fingertips. She was completely content curling up, drinking her tea and living vivaciously through books until this day.

She had known Scorpius or rather had known of him. He was second of the class, Albus' best friend and what others would call an arrogant git, but she paid him no mind. She had no reason to. She hated rivalry, hated what the desperation of being winning could do to people. So when he stormed into the library in their second year to yell at her for taking immense pleasure in beating him, she sat their silently and burst out her wind-chime laugh and said, "I didn't intend to make you feel that way Scorpius, is it okay if I call you that?"

Now as he sat in a cabin, the only one with any seats left, and saw him swapping spit with a leggy Slytherin, blonde she couldn't believe that this was the same boy who had only spoken or rather, yelled, at her once. She stared at them for a few seconds in thought and felt a pang grow in her chest. She wasn't jealous, Merlin no. She hardly knew the boy. But that was a lie, she was jealous but not because he was snogging someone that wasn't her. She was jealous because they didn't live their lives through stories, they lived their lives through experiencing the ups and downs that fate had threw at them.

She cast her eyes down at her book once again and blushed as Albus entered coughing loudly causing the young couples lips to make a popping sound. The girl obviously feeling embarrassed, gave Scorpius a quick peck on the lips and exited.

Albus sat beside her and snatched her book away and raised an eyebrow as he read the title, "The Fault In Our Stars?" Rose wasn't a book snob, she loved every book. Muggle books, academic books, wizarding books and even instructional books interested her.

"Albus give me back my damn book or I will hex you into oblivion." Albus laughed, but nevertheless gave her back the book. He knew that Rose could in fact hex him into 'oblivion' as she said. She was a talented young witch, even more talented than her mother was at her age.

"Rosie, how many times have I told you to call me Al?" He asked slightly annoyed, but still amused by his favorite cousin and her addiction to books.

"You'll always be Albus to me," she said, her eyes never lifting from her book as she licked her finger and turned her page, "besides, you never call me Rose either."

She brought her legs towards her chest and snuggled into her cousin's side. They were extremely close due to the fact that they were the only children in their large family that didn't follow after their ancestor's footsteps.

As the two boys in the cabin continued to chatter away about all the things they wanted to do now that they were finally old enough to be invited to parties with butterbeer and firewhiskey, Rose pretend to read her book thinking back too five minutes ago and how much she wanted to be in Scorpius' or that girl's shoes and vowed to herself that this was the year she would stop being Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw, nerd extraordinaire and become Rose Weasley. Simply Rose Weasley.

* * *

**There will eventually be Scorose because I love them to death. Leave a review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I see Cintia Dicker as Rose Weasley, but like with a less perfect body because of reasons. Oh and after this chapter its going to get into the story so please bare with me. I swear after this chapter Scorpius Malfoy will finally be a main character in the story and I imagine him to look like Alex Pettyfer. I don't know how that's relevant but I felt like sharing. I wonder if anyone actually reads the authors notes though because when I read fanfiction I normally just skim over it so idk if what I'm writing even matters? Anyway I'm going to try and make chapters longer.**

* * *

Despite having vowed to herself that she would change that day on the train, Rose continued on in Hogwarts as she always had that year and the next. She woke up early in the mornings, got to the Great Hall first to read, listened attentively in class and spent her spare time at the library. Occasionally she would sneak into the restricted section at night or sit on the edge of the astronomy tower and look up at the stars while everyone was fast asleep.

She moved around the halls like a whisper– everyone knew she was present, but she was easily ignored. On the days that not even one of her family members or teachers would glance her way, she would think of scenarios that would surely land her in a muggle psychiatric ward if she ever voiced them out loud.

On these days she would gaze down at the vast expanse of space between the astronomy tower and solid ground and imagine her lifeless body sprawled out, her bones twisted and blood gushing from her skull. She found her mind pondering whether anyone would notice or if anyone would find it in them to care.

Although those thoughts haunted her, she never considered actually jumping and ending her life. But on one of those long nights as she watched twilight turn into dawn, she realized that she wouldn't mind it one bit if by some twisted turn of events it did happen. Besides, it wasn't as if she had anything to live for.

* * *

It wasn't until the summer before Rose's 7th year at Hogwarts that she finally found some semblance of something to live for. That summer Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ronald Weasley had decided that they had enough of their daughter strolling through life undetected and sent her off to France to stay with her loud and vivacious cousin Dominique in hopes that some of the part veela girls' carefree spirit would rub off on her.

And rub off on her it did.

It was three weeks into her visit that Rose Weasley successfully buried all signs of the girl she was and fooled herself and her cousin that this new her was no longer a façade. The two girls sat at the bar of the muggle club they had sneaked into drinking their cosmopolitans while facing the dance floor trying to attract the attention of lecherous young men and their bank accounts in hopes of getting drinks or a quick shag in Dominique's case.

"Rose," her cousin shouted in her direction in attempt to be heard, " Do you see that man over there? The one with the shaggy blonde hair?"

Rose tilted her head in the direction her cousin was looking at and nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Does he look like a good enough man to lose your virginity to?" She said teasingly, knowing full well that Rose was as innocent as they come despite having tried to prove otherwise by snogging and grinding up on men for the past three weeks on their nightly adventures.

Rose quirked up an eyebrow and scrutinized the man's appearance. He had shaggy blonde hair, a strong jawline and looked to be in his early twenties and over 6 feet tall, something that she appreciated due to the fact that she took after her father and stood at a freakishly tall 5'10 at only 17 years old. '_Fuck it.' _She thought, channeling the Dominique Weasley in her and downed her third fruity drink that brought her the confidence she needed.

"I suppose now's as good a time as any, Dom. Don't wait up."

With shaky hands, she set her glass on the bar and sauntered over to the man who she would lose her virginity to and spend the rest of her summer with.

* * *

His name was Emmet Coyne, he wasn't in his twenties, he was eighteen years old and came to France early from America to settle into the apartment he'd gotten close to the University he would be attending. He was an artist, he was funny, polite, and handsome, he was her cliché summer romance and she found herself dreading the day she would have to leave him and go back to her reality. She didn't want to stop going on their macaroon and coffee runs, going to the Eiffel Tower and discovering the world that was new to the both of them. She didn't want to stop the snogging and the passionate shagging that they took part in after a long day of sight seeing.

It was on the day that she packed up her trunks to head home that she realized that she had fallen in love. Not with Emmet, but with their adventures and the emotional growth that had occurred during their time together. She heard a soft knock on the door and smiled as she saw Dominique with two cups of coffee and a box of macaroons. She closed her trunk and sat on the bed, and motioned for her to sit.

"So, you're leaving." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. She knew that Dominique missed having a girl around. Ever since Victoire married Teddy she was left alone with Louis and although they had a great relationship, what she really wanted was a sister to talk and gossip with.

"First thing tomorrow."

Dominique nodded and set the coffee and macaroons on the nightstand and gave her a long hug. " Merlin, if only you could transfer to Beaxbatons. You'd probably go crazy without men because of your new found promiscuity."

Their eyes lit up in mischief and Rose playfully hit her cousin's arm. "I hardly doubt that shagging one bloke throughout the holidays makes me a slag, Dom. You on the other hand…" Rose let her sentence trail off alluding to her cousin going home with a different man almost every night.

The two cousins continued on in easy conversation that night and laughing, talking and reminiscing until morning came and it was time to say goodbye. The empty coffee cups and half eaten box of macaroons was the only evidence of Rose left in France and even that would be erased. No matter what she did, or where she went, she would never be able to make her mark in history like her parents. And no matter how hard she tried to forget or how long its been since she's thought of it, it would always come back and taunt her.


End file.
